


Elevator Thoughts

by Aindop



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aindop/pseuds/Aindop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the NCIS elevator think of Gibbs? Slight hints of violence towards inanimate objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this several years ago, so please excuse any dodgy grammar.

Open.

Close.

Up.

Open.

Close.

Down.

Open.

Close.

Up.

Ope-

NOOO! NOT HIM! ANYTHING BUT HIM! DON'T GET ON, DON'T GET ON-

CRAP! DON'T TOUCH THE BUTTON! DON'T TOUCH THE BUTTO-

Not again! He always disrupts my flow. And I finally managed to go today without getting blocked (pesky pigeons – how the hell did they manage to make a nest on my head?) And then he gets on and presses than damn button. Why do I even have that button?

...

You know what? I might as well end my life now. There's nothing left to live for. HE RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE! Always stopping me from reaching the top. Well I'll show him. Today will be the day that I will stop his flow.

\---

"DiNozzo? You do something to this elevator?"  
"No boss... Why do you ask?"  
"Damn thing won't move."


End file.
